Inume's
by qurz058
Summary: As they prepared food, her daughter told her about her new life in the Feudal Era. "Kagome, did you had a fight with Inuyasha?" Kagome froze "It's just that you haven't taked about him once and, well… you are here and he is back there". "No, mom. It's nothing like that" she tried to explain "We are actually happy. It's just that… it looks like …ugh… I don't know"


"Stop lying and tell me" Inuyasha exclaimed, more like a complain than to fulfill his curiosity "why do you need to return?"

Kagome's face was red and her forehead sweaty "I just wanna go and see my family" she evaded the hanyou's golden eyes with all her might; which was difficult, since he appeared in front of her face every time she turned away "STOP IT!" she begged once more before sucumbing "Look, besides actually going to say hello, I'm going to watch over something important, ok? So please, don't follow me" she had her 2000's clothes on and was ready to leave, but before doing so, she promised her husband to be back three days or so and jumped into the well.

* * *

Kagome called over at the house entrance, and didn't wait long before hearing the familiar 'oneesan' from Sota, who rushed down the stairs to hug his sister, who had been living in the 1500's for a year now. "Why are you here? How were you able to open the portal?" He corrected his point of view after reciving a quite cold glare from her "Sorry, I ment: I'm glad you're here, came for a visit?"

The woman giggled a bit and answered with a nervous 'sort of ' before asking for their mother. Her little brother told her that she had gone shopping, but would be back within an hour. After greeting gramps, she graved the directory and the phone to make a call. "You are calling at Dr. Chiyekomo's, how may I help you?"

* * *

Sango watched over her daughters: Ayaka and Ayane, who were looking after the year old Akiyo, under Rin's supervision of course. Miroku and herself were worried for ther friends, both of them were acting strange lately: Inuyasha was more overprotective than usual, while Kagome was being evasive with him. She had heard the dog-man at the middle of the night, over the roof mumbling something like "haven't smelt it" or something. It all got worst some days ago, when Kagome started feeling dizzy; at first they thought of it as a flue, but she said that it meant she needed to go.

The brown haired didn't get quite well the concept, but didn't feel like something bad was to happen… so what could they be worried about?

* * *

Inuyasha's bad feelings turned into paranoia when Kagome told him about going to attend some important stuff… and going to see her family. What could it be so important? Why didn't she want him to follow? Not that he had actually promised to stay in the Feudal Era; he didn't answer at all.

With his dog ears he was able to overhear all the activity from inside the house: Kagome talking to the tere-something, Jijii was thanking Buddha back at the temple for his granddaughter's return, while Sota made his homework in the kitchen. And, at least, his mother-in-law arrival.

"Okaasan!" the dark haired greeted her mother as she entered the house "I'm home!"

"Kagome? My dear, how nice is seeing you again" but she could sense her daughter's confusion "Honey, what's wrong?" she hugged her daughter as waiting for her answer, that evaded with a quiet 'nothing'.

As they prepared food, her daughter told her about her new life in the Feudal Era: about Miroku, Sango and their kids, Shippo, Rin and Kaede, and her responsibilities as a miko. "Kagome, did you had a fight with Inuyasha?" Kagome froze "It's just that you haven't taked about him once and, well… you are here and he is back there"

"No, mom. It's nothing like that" she tried to explain "We are actually happy. It's just that… it looks like… ugh… I don't know"

* * *

Everyone in the house had gone sleep, everyone except Kagome, who kept her face hided over her old pillow. Inuyasha was on the window, listening to his wife's mumble: "I should tell him… but how? Besides, what if it's not true? I wouldn't be able to handle it… but he's already worried, how do I excuse that? It's not like I can justify myself with a: sorry, I thought I was pregnant!"

His eyes opened wide, as shock took over, before impulsively shouting half a "what?" since he covered his mouth. He looked at his silent wife, hoping that she hadn't heard him.

But he wasn't so lucky "SIT BOY!"

* * *

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me before?" she kept her eyes on the floor and stayed silent. Her gaze was blank, just like back then, when she got jealous over Kikyou. "Look, if you're mad at me for putting that inside of you, then shouldn't you at least tell me so?!"

"I'm not mad at you" the coldness on her tone made the words hurt more than if she had shouted them. A tear fell down her face "I just… I want it to be real" she smiled at the man by her side, unable to speak. In the mid-time, the hanyou hugged her wife tight against his chest as she tried to contain her tears "It's not that I didn't want to tell you, I just wanted to be sure" she wiped them in his kosode and giggled "I know it sounds stupid…. Well, now that you're here… will you come to the hospital with me? I made an appointment for tomorrow at three… please, it's a tradition for both parents to assist to the checkup… and the birth"

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called half asleep "are you awake?" The dog-man slept sitting by her bed. It had been a year since she last slept out of his arms. His face was peaceful and his eyes were closed "Are you mad at me? For not telling you, I mean"

The silver haired kept his eyes closed and answered calmly 'no'. His wife sited down and moved to his side, but he grabbed her waist and placed her over his lap "I was worried dough" he confessed "I knew something was wrong, since you haven't expeled the scent of the blood of life for a while now" he expained himself "It smells like blood but different at the same time. I smelt it for the first time in my mother. She explained me that it was healthy and only women can bleed it, that it means that they are far away from natural death" he sighted "she stopped bleeding some time before she died"

"Oh, you mean the rule" she yawned as receiving a stranged glare from her husband "she was right, it means life for us. When we carry a child, we stop bleeding since we are lending life to him… but, didn't she told you that it stopped with pregancy? And, if not, why weren't you able to identify this during Sango's pregnancies?"

* * *

"*Achu* ugh *sniff* someone must be talking about me"

* * *

"Come on! If you enter the hospital dressed like that, they'll surely take you to a mental facility" she kept searching for some pants that would fit him, as well as a shirt and tennis. Inuyasha kept complaining by her side, insisting no one could ever seal him away, so there was no need for wasting money in such things as casual clothes "Ok, let's make a deal. You must go dressed, covering your ears and don't act dog-like" he was about to complain once more, so she continued "But, I'll let you have your hair down. Plus, I'll take you to buy some ramen before we return to the Feudal Era"

He frowned, didn't like the idea of succumbing, but it was a great deal and mostly on his favor "Add to all that a good lunch and we're settled"

* * *

His foot were itching and not being able to take the tennis-things off was killing him, but the food was worth it. At the end, Kagome bought a red shirt, a dark blue sweater and jeans: the must comfortable things they were able to find for him.

During luch, Kagome explained him what was going to happen in the hospital, so that he wouldn't act stupid. She had to explain every weird world (like 'gel') to him; but even so, he wasn't able understand half of it. "In a few words, they'll do wired things to me, but nothing that can actually hurt me. If you have questions, just ask me"

* * *

It was almost time, and he still didn't get quite well how he felt. They were going to be told if they was going to be parents. If one thing was clear, it was that he didn't want Kagome to feel deilusionated. He was worried after this morning, when she scaped his embrace to run towards the bathroom and threw up. She called it morning sickness. And even if it was something repulsive, she looked quite happy; another thing he wouldn't be able to understand.

* * *

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were staring at the monitor, holding hands. Dr. Chiyekomo moved the wand thing over the black haired's gelled abdomen until they found the little spot of what was going to be their child. "There it is. Congratulations, you're going to be parents"

Kagome's eyes went wet, looking towards her belly, and back to her half-shocked husband, who hadn't been able to take his eyes off the screen "I… I am going to be a father"

"We are going to be a family"

* * *

After the doctor printed a photo of the ultrasound, they returned to the Higurashi's. Kagome prayed in the temple as Inuyasha stared at her. After thanking and asking for health, they walked towards the house "Mom! Sota! Gramps!" she started calling once she crossed through the door.

"Oneesan!" Sota looked out kitchen "what's the matter?"

She stoped by the door and giggling exclaimed "I'm pregnant!"

"Eh?" he looked at his brother-in-law, who walked calmly towards them, and back to his sister "Doesn't that mean… I'm going to be an uncle?"

"Yeah!" she looked down with wide eyes and, after a pair of seconds lost in her thoughts, she tuned towards her husband "Hey, Inuyasha! this means Sesshomaru is going to be an uncle too" she was right, but in order give a loose to its importance, Inuyasha just answered that so would be Sango and Miroku "That's right! If they consider us their kids' uncles, then they'll be our kid's. Lets go tell them the news!" she started running towards the well when Gramps and Mother asked for the matter from inside the house.

Dragged Inuyasha from his sweater's sleeve inside the house, where everyone waited with stranged faces "I'm pregnant!"

Everyone's mouth opened wide "Oh dear, congratulations!" the woman held tight her daughter. "Guess he'll have your ojiisan's name"

"Must certainly not" the happiness she showed as saying so was as shocking as her statement.

"Then… how will you name him?"

"For a boy, I have no idea. But for a girl, I'd be Izayoi. Like Inuyasha's okaasan"

"So, if it's a boy" Sota insisted "he'll take our otousan's name, or Inuyasha's?" everyone looked at the barefoot man, mostly wondering: will the baby have Inuyasha's ears?

"Eh?"

* * *

Kagome was anxious for leaving, but Inuyasha draged her all the way from the temple to the nearest market available "You ow me some ninja food, and we're not returning without it"

All Kagome wanted was to go home, to the Feudal Era, to tell everyone the news "You can buy some next month" her husband glared at her confused, asking for an explanation "What? It's a check up once a month. Or… was it every two months…? Don't remember, but we got to come back" she looked into his golden eyes pleading "Next time, you don't have to come over with me to the hospital; you can go buy as much ramen as you want"

"No way! I…" he looked away as mumbling "I wanna' go with you" he continued his way towards the shop, his wife following from behind with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome had been gone for five days now. Shippou had seen Inuyasha jump inside the portal after Kagome, who had been acting strange. Could they had had another fight? It has been a long time since the las one.

The little fox guarded the well for at least an hour every morning, waiting for his friends to return. He had fallen asleep when he felt Inuyasha's fist against his head. "Auch! That hurt stupid!" he shouted before looking around for the black haired.

"If you are looking for Kagome, she went ahead" he took the kid by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into his feet "Hurry up, Shippou, or you'll miss the news… besides, we brought ninja food from her world" and so, both canines started running towards the village.

* * *

"Rin!… Where is Kaede?"

The girl smiled at the miku "Kagome! You are back! Welcome" she greeted before explaining that Kaede had gone to attend some business to another village, and wouldn't be back for some days.

Kagome sighted before asking for Sesshomaru "Is he near by?"The girl nodded to Kagome's relief "Please tell him there is something very important he needs to hear, that we'll be expecting him in our house" as she ran towards the forest, Kagome reminded her: "You must hear the news too, so come back, ok?"

Next she walked towards her house, were she knew Sango and Miroku would be waiting.


End file.
